


Perseverare È Diabolico

by themelonface



Series: 4 Minute Window series by Speranza [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, handsome brooklyn boys, natasha is soft really, spongebob is conceptual stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themelonface/pseuds/themelonface
Summary: Quando la versione gonfiabile di Capitan America fece il suo debutto alla Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade erano passati quasi cinque anni dalla (seconda) scomparsa di Capitan America.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 4 Minute Window series by Speranza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820665
Kudos: 3





	Perseverare È Diabolico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Second Time As Farce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685881) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Quando la versione gonfiabile di Capitan America fece il suo debutto alla Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade erano passati quasi cinque anni dalla (seconda) scomparsa di Capitan America. C’era stata molta anticipazione, articoli di giornale: c’era sempre molta eccitazione per un nuovo personaggio. Ma, a questo punto, pensò Natasha, un po’ scoraggiata, Capitan America era diventato un personaggio, più che una persona: reale quanto San Nicola o Pikachu. Steve Rogers era letteralmente e figurativamente scomparso.

Ciò nonostante, pensava che questo, più di altri, potesse essere un evento a cui Steve avrebbe voluto partecipare. Natasha studiò il percorso della parata, che era delimitato da palazzi (con tutti quei tetti) su un lato di Central Park West, e poi la svolta tra Columbus Circus e Sixth Street, che forse era ancora peggio: palazzi da entrambi i lati della strada, una schiera di finestre, tutte un possibile punto di osservazione. Ago, pensò; ovviamente era per questo che erano rimasti a New York. Pagliaio, ma sentiva che doveva provarci comunque. Poggiò il mento sul pugno e aggrottò le sopracciglia, osservando la mappa. Non aveva senso cercare di ragionare come Steve; sentiva di non averlo mai capito fino in fondo; ma poteva pensare come Barnes.

Il parco. Central Park era pieno di punti di osservazione – collinette e massi – da dove guardare la parata, e non c’era il rischio di rimanere incastrati nella folla, come lungo il tragitto della parata stessa. Nel parco si poteva scappare in ogni direzione. Gli alberi e il terreno erano ricoperti di colori autunnali – arancione, marrone e oro, un tappeto di pacciame. Il parco era già disseminato di persone con addosso sciarpe e cappelli, allineate lungo il muro di pietra che arrivava fino a Central Park West – c’erano coppie che si tenevano per mano, padri con i figli sulle spalle, bambini nelle carrozzine, ragazzini che sfrecciavano sulle biciclette. Si sentivano gli ottoni e le percussioni della banda nell’aria fredda di novembre, e c’erano degli elicotteri che ronzavano sopra la sua testa. Natasha si ritrovò ad attraversare il parco con andatura allegra, muovendosi a tempo con i rullanti, cercando tra la folla e alzando lo sguardo ogni tanto per guardare i gonfiabili o le celebrità sui carri da parata. Snoopy. C’era Spiderman. Ehi, Harry Styles. Sarebbe stata una bella passeggiata comunque, si disse, avanzando sotto la cupola di alberi, anche se non avesse trovato –

Era Barnes, e non sarebbe stata capace di dire come facesse a saperlo. Non c’era modo di saperlo – sembrava un newyorkese qualunque, avvolto in una giacca di pelle, sciarpa e guanti, coppola nera e occhiali da sole, ma era sicura che fosse lui. Rallentò il passo, cercando di dare l’impressione di avere lo sguardo fisso sulla parata, e non sull’uomo di fronte a lei. Barnes era in piedi vicino al recinto di legno costruito dal Dipartimento dei Parchi Urbani per impedire che la gente calpestasse l’erba, e stava battendo le mani e guardando il gruppo di majorette che stava passando, e Natasha non riconobbe l’uomo che si rivelò essere Steve Rogers finché non si avvicinò a Barnes e gli offrì un bicchiere di carta con il coperchio di plastica. Avrebbe continuato a dubitare della sua identità se non fosse stato per il modo in cui Barnes gli stava sorridendo. Steve indossava un giaccone imbottito a motivo scozzese, un cappellino da montagna rosso, e degli occhiali da sole da aviatore con le lenti a specchio; aveva anche una barba rossiccia sulla faccia. Steve si avvicinò furtivamente a Barnes, bevendo un sorso di caffè, e alzò lo sguardo verso i gonfiabili sopra di lui: Sponge Bob, al momento. Natasha si avvicinò, continuando a guardare la parata come gli altri.

“Non capisco,” stava dicendo Steve.

“Non guardare me,” rispose Barnes.

“Nel senso, mi sembra uno scherzo che non fa più ridere, no? Voglio dire, ho capito – o almeno credo? È una spugna, è una satira sui cartoni, giusto?” disse Steve.

“Continui a guardarmi come se avessi delle cazzo di risposte,” disse Barnes.

“Se funziona con un topo, un gatto e un coniglio, perché non dovrebbe funzionare con una spugna? Va bene. È concettuale. Forse addirittura surrealista,” disse Steve. “Ma come arriva al punto di partecipare alla parata del Ringraziamento?”

“Senti, l’ultima volta che ho visto la parata era il 1940 e c’era – tipo, Superman? Mickey Mouse?”

“Felix il Gatto,” aggiunse Steve.

Barnes alzò le sopracciglia. “Gesù, mi ero dimenticato di Felix il Gatto. Comunque, non so cosa dirti. Quella roba è un abominio, non c’è altro da dire.”

“Non posso proprio darti torto,” disse Steve.

“Beh, grazie a D—oh, guarda, eccoti che arrivi,” e poi si sporsero entrambi in avanti e sbirciarono tra gli alberi di Central Park per vedere l’enorme pallone bianco e blu che cominciava a intravedersi all’orizzonte. La banda stava suonando una versione fatiscente per fisarmonica de “The Star Spangled Man” e Steve e Barnes scoppiarono entrambi a ridere fragorosamente.

“Com’è che – com’è.” Barnes si tolse gli occhiali da sole, gli occhi pieni di lacrime da quanto stava ridendo. “Errare è umano ma perseverare è – “

“Era abbastanza diabolico anche la prima volta,” disse Steve, ansimando e tenendosi il petto con la mano.

Barnes stava cercando di riprendere fiato. “Senti, se ti può consolare, il tuo culo non è neanche lontanamente così grosso dal vivo,” disse a Steve.

“Lascia perdere il mio culo, guarda il resto!” disse Steve. “Sono un elefante!” e poi diede uno spintone a Barnes, facendogli quasi perdere l’equilibrio, perché Barnes si era messo a fare il saluto militare. Barnes barcollò, scivolò sulle foglie bagnate e rischiò di cadere, poi si voltò a guardare Steve con un sorrisone.

“Vuoi sapere la cosa migliore?” chiese Barnes. “Sono sicuro che da qualche parte – dovunque sia – il tuo amico Stark sarà  _ arrabbiatissimo _ .”

“Sì,” disse Steve, sorridendo. “Ho sempre pensato che Tony sarebbe diventato un pallone gonfiato prima o poi,” e in quel momento Natasha fu costretta a prendere una decisione, se rivelare la sua presenza o meno, perché stava per scoppiare a ridere e la decisione non sarebbe più stata sotto il suo controllo. Si voltò di scatto, nascondendo la faccia nel colletto della giacca: voleva vederli, ma non voleva spaventarli, non voleva rovinargli questa giornata – e nessun’altra.

Si sarebbe fatta viva in un altro modo, più avanti – magari con una bottiglia di champagne.


End file.
